


Late Valentine's Day Special

by anielsen33326



Series: If You Diss White-Haired Rin, Yukio Will (Try To) Punch You In The Face [9]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Burning, Crying, Demon Okumura Rin, Demon Okumura Yukio, Fluff, Hugging, I Imagine Sad OSTS when Writing This, I Wrote This Instead of Doing Classwork, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Valentine's Day, White Flames, White-Eyed Yukio, White-Haired Rin, Wholesome, blue flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anielsen33326/pseuds/anielsen33326
Summary: The Twincest that you were all waiting for!I was too depressed and lazy this weekend to even try drafting it, but now I did it--why do I draft this stuff in school instead of home???I suggest you play an emotional OST with this in case you feel like immersing yourself in the story in your head.
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin/Okumura Yukio
Series: If You Diss White-Haired Rin, Yukio Will (Try To) Punch You In The Face [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133126
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Late Valentine's Day Special

**Author's Note:**

> I heard on Tumblr recently that one of Yukio's eyes is going to be white now, so I inserted it here as one of Yukio's demonic features!

Rin and Yukio were facing each other, after school. Both were sweating, nervous, but that is understandable. Gathering courage, they shouted “I like you, Rin/Yukio!” They stopped, fuddled around, and Rin. 

“I have...more-than-brotherly feelings. You’re so _cute_ , and--and--you’re the only one who _really_ protects me.” He looked down, about to cry, heart watering and pulling at itself.

Yukio hugged his other half, flaming up to blue himself. Long, pointed ears. Blue embers in his eyes. Eyes white as painted glass, pupils as small as grain. Canines jagged like Holy Water. Fingers elongated, curved, _killer_ like claws. Swishing, _flaming_ , blue tail of demonic sentience. Yukio _reveled_ in this power. _Doesn't have to be held back!_ “I love you too, Rin! Whatever this feeling is--you’re hot-- _hehe_ \--and cool--and _cute!_ \--and--and--I DON’T KNOW WHAT I’D DO WITH MYSELF IF YOU WERE GONE! Rin--Rin!-- _RINKA_ !” Rin eyes widened, his heart skipping a beat, drumming in his super-enhanced ears--and Yukio, _emotional_ little Yukio like Rin always wanted since he “disappeared” in that one year of coldness, of course heard it like his own. No roll of the Rs. No ee’s in place of I’s. _Pure_ , fluid naming-- _as if he said it all his life_ . Again, Rin couldn’t hold it against his brother-- _his beloved_.

“ _We’re partners, Yu-kio._ ”

“ _Together_ , Rinka.”

“I’m _your_ Rinka. We may be boys, but sons of Satan are shameless with their lust.”

Yukio made a noise of agreement.

“We might be ruling Gehenna together.” Yuki-chan announced this, positive about this theory. 

Rin flamed himself up, the white light capable of blinding all who saw to onion tears and hospitalization. _He certainly did that once-upon-a-time. Inhuman._

But that is a sign of his love. He _felt_ things. _Rin is not alone_. 

_Yukio is not alone._

They kissed. Wet and sloppy. _Inexperienced_ , as they are only young. But the _feelings_ , the _emotions_ , the _love_ , and _honesty_ behind the kiss--the _romance_ , the incest--made the inexperience not matter.

Any poor sod who happened to wander by got _burned_ and _blinded_ by the satanic flames. The boys just never happened to have heard their screams.

“I _nursed_ my love, Rinka.”

That day and a year later, they would be cuddling against a sofa from coming home to bedtime. About six hours or so. Rin would bat everyone else _as if he himself had claws_.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: the Movie rewrite with a flashback to the Phantom Train!  
> Request: idk I forgot what the request was, but just in case I remember it!


End file.
